Strange Sex
by LillianPaige
Summary: Roman knew more about Dean and Seth's sex life than he wanted. (Requested)
1. Chapter 1

"Dean, Roman's in the next bed." Seth giggled as Dean growled low in his throat, slowing crawling over the multicolored haired boy's body.

Dean hovered over the smaller boy for quick second as he chanced at glance in Roman's direction. "He's sleeping." He confirmed before ducking his head down and placing kisses against the sensitive crook of Seth's neck. The action earned himself a low moan and a caught breath from the boy.

The truth was that Roman wasn't asleep, far from it actually, he was lying with his back towards the lovers and the covers pulled tightly up to his chin as he listened to the horrible strangeness that was happening in the bed next to him.

He, Seth, and Dean were close but they didn't have to be this close!

"Now, you can be the pretty little kitty and I'll be the big mean doggie." A bark left Dean's lips and Roman's eyes went wide as he pushed the blankets hard against his lips to stifle the laughter that was threatening to escape. The string of meows that fell from Seth's lips only made it that much harder.

"Hmmm, I think the kitty needs some milk." Dean smirked as he fisted his cock, "Why don't you come and get it? Here kitty, kitty." The bed squeaked underneath them as they changed positions. Dean laid flat on his back as he stroked his cock. He watched as Seth crawled down the bed on all fours, wiggling his butt in the air as if it were a tail.

Roman was more than thankful that he couldn't see what was happening based on the sounds that's he was hearing and the muttered encouragements that mindlessly fell from Dean's lips.

"That that's it kitty, crawl to me." Dean muttered out, the obscene sounds of him stroking his cock faster filling the room.

The sound of flesh against flesh filled Roman's ears and his eyes went wide once again.

"Dean!" Seth cried out. He glared up at Dean as he reached behind him and rubbed his sore ass, "That was hard!" The multicolored haired boy whined, "You know I don't like it when you do that."

Roman was sure that Dean was just smirking at his younger lover.

"Don't break character, Seth." Dean teased, hissing when Seth sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of his thigh before looking up at him playfully. "Oh you naughty kitty." The blonde growled. "Someone's gotta teach you not to bite!"

The sounds of barking, meowing, and high pitched giggles filled the room once again.

Roman just sunk deeper into the covers knowing it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>An: This was requested to be a one shot but I like it so much that I'm about 95% sure that I'm just going to turn it into a series of one shots.

Poor Roman.

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATEDISCLAIMER: **Since there seems to be some confusion I just want to make it very clear that this isn't about bestilality but more about roleplay. Dean and Seth aren't actually fucking animals. It was a silly game that Dean came up to have sex with Seth where they're ACTING as animals.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Inspiration Credit due to an anonymous confession on Ring Rats Inc. on tumblr. Despite what is written, I'm not saying that these confessions are true or not—that's between the girls and Dean, Seth, or Roman. I'm not here to judge your life! Also, if you read the last chapter before I got write a disclaimer for it than please go back and read it.

* * *

><p>Roman had gone to bed prepared that night. He had gotten his phone, earbuds, and his music app all set up but the stupid hotel had crappy internet and since Seth had already called dibs, it wouldn't work for him. How dare the hotel not upgrade their shit? Did they not know what was about to go down in this very room at some point tonight? Roman needed the internet! He had been exposed to too much already.<p>

Thankfully nothing too wild had started yet. Seth and Dean were innocently lying in bed together watching a movie. Seth was wrapped up in Dean's arms alternating from looking at his iPad to feigning half interest in whatever "beat 'em up, shoot 'em up, kill 'em up" movie Dean had playing on the TV.

Roman had his arm thrown over his eyes but he could see the pair through a small gap that the bridge of his nose made and he watched as Seth's face pulled a quick series of emotions as he read whatever was written on his screen. Then he alternated from looking at his screen to looking up at an oblivious Dean with a scowl that grew deeper and deeper with each glance. "Honey…" Seth smiled up at Dean, his voice sickeningly sweet.

Dean didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong so he looked down at Seth with a smile on his face and pecked the boy's lips, "cupcake." The blonde teased with a chuckle before turning back to his movie. After a few minutes he could still feel Seth's stare on him so he looked back down to the man on his chest and quirked an eyebrow, "What did I do this time?"

Seth clutched the tablet closely to his chest and took a deep breath in before huffing it out and looking up at his lover, "Do you…_pee…_on people?"

Dean choked out a laugh and nudged Seth's side lightly before realizing that the younger boy was completely serious and still awaiting an answer, "Um…Not since I was a baby…What kind of question is that anyway?" Seth bit his lip and offered out the tablet to Dean, scrolling so the boy could read each confession written about the sexual encounters that Dean supposedly had with these girls.

"This one here says Roman eats ass." Dean pointed out with a snort and it took all of Roman's strength not to pop up in the bed and demand to see what was written about him. "And this one says that you busted a nut in your pants over some stripper giving you a lap dance at magic city."

Seth blushed as Dean read the confessions about him out loud, "Do I come as quickly as they say I do?" he asked softly. He rested his head against Dean's chest once again, smiling as Dean wrapped his arms around him. The blonde smirked in reply, "Only when I'm fucking you." He said, earning himself a slap from Seth.

"Look, I'm not saying I didn't do this. My Moxley days were a bit wild." He pressed a kiss to the Seth's head and used one hand to hold the tablet as he scrolled with his free hand. "I mean telling some chick that I'm going to keep her blood on my dick as a reminder of what we did together is sick but..."

Seth sighed, "If anyone said it, it'd be you."  
>Dean nodded, "Exactly."<p>

There was a tense and awkward silence between them but thankfully Dean broke it.

"Are there anymore written about Roman? I want to know what the big guy gets up too when we're not around." Dean chuckled as he kept scrolling through the website.

Seth shook his head, "Nope, he only has the one and it's pretty boring. Apparently he just met the girl at a hotel bar and brought her up to our room. I don't know how though, you and I never leave it." Seth winked up at Dean earning himself a laugh from the blonde. "A lot of people want stories about that friend of yours though."

"Sami?" Dean asked, scrolling more. "Are there any about Sami?" Seth just shook his head. "Well what the fuck!" Dean exclaimed. "That's not fair. You know, I could tell you stories about Sami." Dean started to open his mouth but Seth just silenced him with a kiss.

"How about we just make our own stories instead?" The two toned boy smirked up at Dean before wrapping a leg around his waist and pulling himself up and over. "But cum better be the only thing that comes out of that dick of yours."

Dean just laughed while Roman had to work hard to suppress a groan. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You're never gonna get this pussy." Seth sang to Dean as he rolled over onto all fours and reached behind him to slowly thrust a finger in and out of his slick hole. He threw a look back at Dean over his shoulder to see the blonde watching him through heavy lidded eyes and his bottom kiss-swollen lip was caught between his teeth. "You want this baby?"

Dean nodded his head and growled low in this throat as he rubbed his bulge through his jeans.

"Well you're not gonna get it. You know why?" Seth asked, removing his finger from his ass and stroking it down Dean's cheek, smirking as the boy flinched in disgust.

Seth slapped Dean's cheek with a bit more force than was probably necessary and grabbed the older man by the back of his hair, "I asked you a fucking question."

Dean bit his lip and let his eyes roll back momentarily. He licked his lips and looked up through his lashes before speaking, "Why?" he whispered out, groaning as Seth pulled his head back.

"Because you're pathetic. You got that big cock in your pants and you don't even know what to do with it." Seth trailed his fingers down his chest, smirking as he watched Dean's eyes follow the digits. Once he reached his hole he sunk back onto his index finger and let out over exaggerated moan, "I can get myself off better with one finger than you can get me off with your cock."

* * *

><p>No. Absolutely not. There was no way in hell that Roman was going to listen to this tonight.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't in Dean's nature to be submissive. Sure he could indulge in the pain for a few pleasureful moments but having his pretty boy, twink boyfriend talk down to him like Seth wasn't just choking on his cock and screaming 'More! More!' in the shower all but ten minutes ago wasn't exactly his cup of tea.<p>

"I'm sure that's not true." Dean smirked forcing his head up only for Seth to yank it back once again. "I'm sure if you didn't have my dick filling up that slutty little hole of yours every five minutes you'd be one sad little homo." The Ohioan smirked as he saw Seth shake—being dominate wasn't exactly Seth nature either.

"You need it, don't you baby boy?" Dean whispered as he grabbed Seth's leaking cock, giving it a few firm tugs. "You need me pounding into that pretty little ass of yours. You need my fingers. You need my tongue. You need my cock." He leaned in to start kissing at the boys neck. "You want it, you want it so bad." He laughed as Seth whimpered.

"I bet you'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you? I bet if I made you wear pretty little panties all day you'd flaunt your perfect little ass in them like a runway model. I bet you'd let me come all over that pretty little face of yours and you'd wear your little facial proudly. I bet you'd even bend over and let anyone fuck you if I wanted to watch, wouldn't you? You're so eager to please me if it means you get this sweet cock, aren't you?" Dean chuckled as Seth's whimpers intensified.

"Would you baby? Would you bend over and let anyone fuck you? Would you let Roman pound into that sweet, hot, tight ass of yours if I wanted it?"

Roman shot out of bed as soon as the words were done falling from Dean's lips.

Dean quickly pulled his hand from Seth's pants and the lovers heads turned in the Samoan's direction with feign innocence as if they had't just been talking about Roman fucking Seth.

"You alright there, big guy?" Dean asked, biting his lip as he tried to stop the smirk from forming on his face.

"yeah…" Roman muttered grabbing his hotel issued robe off the floor and wrapping it around him. "Just gotta pee."

Roman must have had to pee an ocean because he didn't come back that night and the next morning Dean found him asleep on the bathroom floor.


End file.
